The Next Generation
by Laurettaxoxo
Summary: Nina was a normal school girl, and also a great duelist. She hid her talent since all of the girls at her school were suck-ups to the sexist men. If any of the boys caught her dueling, they would do something so bad to her, that she would probably never duel again! It's too bad that she did eventually get caught. But this guy was different...
1. The Cocky And The Desperate

\- Chapter One -  
The Cocky And The Desperate

Nina stared down the clock as the seconds burned out. She counted the seconds in her head, "5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" She jumped out of her seat as she raised her arms in 'victory', "YES!" She shouted so loud that you could hear the echo of her yell, all the way from down the hallway.

"Nina West! Stay here! The rest of you are excused," the teacher faced the class as they left.

Nina mugged her classmates. All of the girls were talking to the boys saying things like, "I know I can be really naughty when we're together, but I would never act like that slut! Who does she think she is? Trying to act all though with the teacher. And the teacher is male, she must be angry she doesn't have her own man! They all left her after their one night stand!" They would laugh at their own humor as they'd twirl their index finger in their hair.

 _"How ironic! The girl who curls her hair, makes her voice sound more high pitch, wears globs of makeup, gets mani-pedis, and cuts her skirts shorter, calls little virgin me a slut. She must be jealous that I don't need to wear stuffed bras to have boys look at me..."_ This time I laughed at my humor, but in my head.

"Nina! What were you thinking? Why did you have to shout, and cause a distraction for the class?" The teacher frowned.

"Well, you see, I ran into someone that I used to hang out with a long time ago, and we were supposed to be meeting up right now," Nina lied. That was just the first excuse she came up with.

"What does that have to do with the fact that you just had to stand up and yell?" The teacher looked angrier.

"I was excited, I don't know what else to say!" Nina sort of meant the part about not knowing what to say.

"Look, this is one of the two breaks I get all day. I'm going to let you go, but I'm just going to say, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He slammed his fists on his desk.

"Okay!" Nina saluted, and walked out of the classroom.

She walked out to see a huge crowd of people formed in a circle. After saying excuse me for a billion times, she finally made it threw the crowd. She was amazed at what was before her eyes. There was a duel going on. But not just any duel, a duel with a boy dueling a girl! A GIRL!

Nina was disgusted by the comments people were making. They were saying things like, "Beat her! She's a useless fucking girl!"

Specifically that comment made her skin crawl with rage. _"How could he say girls were worthless? A girl made him! Without a girl, none of us would've been made!"_

The girl ended up losing the duel, and the boy and his friends dragged her, as they headed to the school's parking lot. She didn't even try to fight back. Nina looked around, "Isn't anyone gonna help her?!"

Everyone just ignored Nina, and headed off to do other things. Nina snarled. How could they be so useless? All everyone at this school did was flirt with each other. It was like everyone was so desperate!

"Then I'll go alone!" Nina stomped out the front door of the school. She was the boys placing the girl who still wasn't fighting back, in their car. He just plopped her onto the passenger's seat.

"HEY!" Nina called out, as she pulled out the newest duel disk from her purse, and shuffled her deck. "Let's duel! If I win, you release the girl, and never bother her again!"

"Okay, I'll agree to that since you won't win. And since I'm gonna win, you can't ever bother me again. Agree?" He grinned. All I did was nod.

"Duel!" They both said at the same time.

 **~ oOo ~**

Yugi was with the rest of his friends. "But yeah guys, it was crazy! After she lost the duel, they dragged her into the parking lot. But I'm not sure what happened after that." Tristan explained what he saw.

"Ahhh, your bluffin Tristan!" Joey rolled his eyes.

"No, I swear it really happened!" Tristan held up his hands to show that he wasn't crossing his fingers.

"Did anyone help her, Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there was this girl... I think she was asking people to go help that girl, or something like that. I just ignored her. But, I think I do remember seeing her head outside. But I don't know," Tristan shrugged.

"You don't know, because ya lying!" Accused Joey.

"How many times do I have to tell ya Joey? I'm not lying!" Tristan looked like he was about to explode.

"Don't worry, Tristan! I believe you, because the power of friendship tells me that you're telling the truth!" Tea placed her hands on her hips.

"No. Just no," Joey and Tristan said at the same time. As they said that, Yugi got up and started walking away.

"Where are ya going, Yug?" Joey scratched his head.

"He's sick of hearing your dumb mouth, so he's taking a break far away from you!" Tristan teased.

"Oh! That's it, pal!" Joey said as he tackled Tristan.

"I'm going to help those girls. If a girl really did go outside, she could be in just as much danger!" Yugi walked outside.

Joey and Tristan stopped fighting for a second. "Aye Tea, what did Yugi just say?"

Tea sighed, "I give up!" She walked away.

 **~ oOo ~**

Yugi walked outside, and witnessed a duel in action.

"Wattkid isn't a very intimidating monster at all..." Nina said after she placed Wattkid in attack position. "However..." She said as she brought out the spell card Double Summon, and then summoned Baby Dragon, "Baby Dragon is actually strong enough to kill your Lizard Soldier."

The boy had 1,100 LP, but Baby Dragon made it drop to 1,000. "Ha! I still have 1,000 life point! Which means, that the chances of me winning are 1,000%!"

"Not so fast, you're forgetting about Wattkid, who has exactly 1,000 attack points! Also, your math sucks. Anyhow, I attack your life points directly! Go Wattkid!" Nina pointed to the boy, and Wattkid attacked, leaving him with zero LP. "I win, like I knew I would! Now, you better leave that poor girl alone, or else... Let's just say this wasn't my best hand." Nina began walking back into the school.

The boy turned around, "Hey! Where's the girl?!"

"About that, the only reason I dueled you was so she could have a chance to escape without you knowing. I mean, it was the perfect plan since you had your back turned, and everything! Besides, I knew you weren't going to keep your end of the deal, so I have her the opportunity, and she escaped by herself," Nina was being completely honest.

"Hey... But, that's not fair!" The boy whined.

"What's not fair, is that you kidnapped a girl for losing a duel, you pervert!" Nina snapped, and then walked away.

"She was a coward. A wimpy girl can't beat a man at a duel! And all women crave what I was going to give her," he frowned.

"First of all you're the coward for not noticing her escape, secondly I just beat you and I'm a girl, and lastly not all women are like that," Nina stood her ground.

"Yeah, right. I know everything about women!" The boy crossed his arms.

"Cocky much," Nina said with almost no emotion whatsoever. After she said that, she began to walk away when she the behinds of her knees go numb. She fell flat on her stomach area, and turned around. She was that the boy was holding a wooden bat. "Why... You bastard," Nina scrunched up her face.

"The part of the deal was to leave that girl alone, but now I want you." The boy say over Nina's body. Nina tried to get up, but failed every time. The boy tried to touch Nina in certain areas, but she kept using her hands to block him.

The boy grabbed the bat again, "I think I need to break your hands now."

"I hate you..." Nina said as she was out of breathe from fear.

"Fine, when you're able to breathe again I'll break your hands."

"Yami, we need to do something!" Yugi cried. Nina was in his class. He knew that she was strong, though he never talked to her, but even for a strong person this... Looked really hard to deal with.

"I agree," said Yami, as they switched places. Yami began walking towards them. The boy was on top of Nina, and his face was getting really close to hers.

Nina began breathing quicker and quicker. Nina ended up fainting from breathing so fast. While she was unconcious, the boy was about to touch her in a restricted area when, "stop right there!" Yami demanded.

"Why should I? I don't see why I have to!" The boy grabbed the bat, and tried to hit Yami with it.

Yami avoided the attempt, and said, "then you need to open your mind!"

The boy felt like his vision broke, and just sat there. Yami called the police, and the boy, who was actually named Ender Willson, was arrested immediately.

Meanwhile, Yami and Yugi switched places again, and Yugi realized that he needed to get Nina to the school nurse to check the back of her knees, and her breathing.

 _"But how will I get her there?_ " Yugi thought as he looked around.

"Carry her," said Yami.

Yugi looked at her sleeping body, "Yami, I'm not sure if I can do this..."

"Why? Do you think she'll be too heavy for you?" Yami laughed, as Yugi slowly nodded. "Trust me, Yugi. You're stronger then you know."

And so, Yugi placed one arm under her legs, and the other arm under her back, and carried her princess style. Yami noticed that Yugi was blushing. "Yugi," Yami said.

"Yeah?" Yugi answered.

"Do you like Nina?"

"WHAT!? What makes you ask that?" Yugi blushed even more.

"It's okay, I promise I won't tell her," Yami laughed again.

"There's nothing to tell her. I don't like in that way, " said Yugi who was still blushing.

"Don't worry, I think she'll like you back," Yami said in a reassuring tone, "But she'll like me a little more!" Yami laughed, as Yugi just smiled.

He made it to the school nurse, and they took her into the back room, so Yugi left. As he left, he was thinking about Nina. He hoped that she would be okay. For some reason, today he found her so... so... beautiful. That made him wonder if Yami's question was valid. But then Yugi washed those thoughts out of his mind, as he went back to class. After all, all of this had happened in less than half an hour.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **A/N: Hi, guys. This is technically my 2nd fanfic, but I just deleted the first one because I didn't like where it was going. Also, make sure you leave reviews to let me know if I made any grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes, how I'm doing on my stories now, and what I can improve on. Until next time!**


	2. Lies And Misunderstandings

\- Chapter Two -  
Lies And Misunderstandings

Nina woke up, and she found that she was in the school's recovery room. The back of her knees felt better, and she was breathing just fine. "How did I get here?" Nina groaned as she looked around.

"Oh, I see you're awake! How are you feeling?" The girl that Nina 'saved' walked into the door.

"Good. Just confused on how I got here," Nina scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, that's simple. You're boyfriend carried you here!" The girl smiled.

"BOYFRIEND?" Nina cringed. "And someone carried me?!"

"Yep!" The girl nodded.

"Do you know who he was?" Nina asked with suspicion in her tone.

"No, but he was short, and had spiky hair."

"Wait... I think I know who you're talking about." Nina lowered her eyebrows. "Actually, nope! I don't!"

Both of the girls laughed, "By the way, my name is Bethany!"

"Nina," she added on.

"Also, I wanted to say thank you so much! I never would've escaped on my own. And who knows what that boy would've done with me?" Bethany gave Nina a sincere smile.

 _"Oh, I know what he would've done with you..._ " Nina thought to herself, but said, "Don't worry about it! Us girls have to step up, you know what I mean?" Nina explained as Bethany nodded. "But next time, I hope there isn't a next time but if there is, fight back. Never let anyone touch you without your permission."

"I know. But I just don't want to get hurt... I mean, you're in the school's recovery room!" Bethany pointed out.

"But it's worth it, knowing that I did the right thing!" Nina held a thumbs up.

 **~ oOo ~**

Yugi walked into the classroom where his friends were hanging out. It was still lunch time, but there was only ten minutes left. "Hey!" Yugi greeted his friends.

"Oh, hi Yugi!" Tea waved as Joey and Tristan fought.

"What are they fighting for this time?" Yugi asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, Joey started arguing with Kaiba, and then Kaiba called Joey a noob. Then, Tristan told the class to buy tickets to see the noob Joey get whooped in a duel by Kaiba. And that triggered Joey, and here we are now!" Tea pointed to the fighting teens.

"Joey! Tristan! Knock it off!" Yugi shouted, and they obeyed.

"Hey, Yugi. How did things go?" Tristan asked casually.

"Yeah! What happened?" Joey added on.

Yugi explained the whole story.

"Wait. So, you carried NINA? Ooh, you better pray that she doesn't find out! Nina isn't like all the other girls here. She will fight with the boys!" Tristan warned.

"I know. She was a good duelist, and you could tell that dueling brings out a little bit of her fighting spirit!" Yugi stated.

"Hold on. I just realized, Nina duels? I had no idea!" Tristan's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it seems like there's a lot we don't know about Nina!" Joey placed his hand on his chin.

"Well, she is really quiet all the time. So I'm not surprised we didn't know these things," Tristan shrugged.

"Hey, Yug. You should invite her to have lunch with us tomorrow! I see her eat alone anyway," Joey insisted.

"I mean, I can try..." Yugi stared at the floor.

"Yeah, do it. Because then we can have a whole new person to share the power of our friendship with!" Tea said with determination.

"Shut up, Tea," said Joey.

 **~ oOo ~**

"Alright, go ahead and try. But be careful," the school nurse have Nina approval to try and stand up.

Nina stood up with no effort. "Well, I better get to class..." She said.

"Bye bye! Hopefully we run into each other again soon!" Bethany waved as Nina left the recovery room.

"Goodbye, Bethany," she waved back.

 **~ oOo ~**

Nina went back into her seat. She placed her headphones on, and rested her head on the desk. She closed her eyes, without realizing she fell asleep. She was waken up by the sound of her teacher yelling at her for sleeping in class. "Let's show the class now much work you've done! Hand it over!" He reached his hand out, she gave him the papers. "Let's see. You've done..." the teacher was shocked to see that she did all of it , even the extra credit. "...All of it? But how? You've been sleeping this whole time!"

"No, I was awake for a little bit. I'm just a really fast writer," Nina lied again. The truth was that she did all of the work for the week in one night. She would go on the online class, look in the upcoming assignments, and finish all of them right then and there.

"Whatever..." the teacher took her papers, and stormed off.

 _"Big baby,"_ Nina thought as she drifted back into her sleep, for the last five minutes of school.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **The next day...**

Nina's alarm clock went of at seven sharp, as usual. She got ready for school, and looked in the mirror. "Here goes another day of torture..." She groaned as she was still looking in the mirror. She tried to reach for her purse, but ended up making it fall, and spilling everything out.

"Damn it!" She bent down, and put her things back into her bag. But she noticed that something was missing. "My deck! Where is my deck?" Nina started panicking. "You know what? I don't have time for this right now. I gotta go!" she said as she left her house.

 **~ oOo ~**

Nina walked up the steps to get into school. "What's up, Nina?" She heard a familiar voice call of to her.

"Oh. It's just you, Bethany!" Nina giggled.

"How are you doing?" Bethany inquired.

"Bethany, don't even ask me that, right now! Someone stole my deck!" Nina frowned.

Bethany gasped, "That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?"

"I know, right!"

"Maybe it was your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Nina said with a strict tone.

"In my defense, you never did say that!" Bethany laughed.

"Now isn't really the time for laughing, Bethany... " Nina sighed.

"Sorry. Hey, how about since you helped me, I'll help you look for your deck?" Bethany smiled.

"Sounds good!" Nina agreed as they both walked into the building.

 **~ oOo ~**

After class was over, Nina went to her locker to get her already finished work for her next class. When she shut her locker, Bethany's face was right behind it. "Oh, shit! Bethany, you scared the hell out of me!" Nina jumped.

"Sorry, but look what I found!" Bethany held up the box that Nina kept her deck in.

"My deck! Where was it?" Nina looked inside the box to make sure all of her cards were still there.

"Well, I saw the boy who carried you have it. I followed him. After a while, it fell out of his pocket, and I took it!" Bethany lied.

"Thank you, Bethany!" Nina smiled, and the bell rang.

"Bye." Said the two girls at the same time.

 **~ oOo ~**

Again, Nina laid her head down on her desk. She had her purse on her lap. It had her deck in it, and Nina never wanted to lose it again. Nina thought about how grateful she was for Bethany finding her deck, as she began drifting away into the sound of her death metal sound track. She may have even fallen asleep, until she heard a continuing sound that went like... _Tap tap tap._

Nina peered her eyes open, to see a boy was tapping on her headphones. "Can I help you?" She asked kind of rudely.

"Um... Hi, um. I'm Yugi, and we're in the same class..." Yugi blushed.

"Well this is awkward..." Yami whistled.

"Okay..." Nina made a blank face.

"Well, you see... A friend of mine told me that he sees you eat lunch alone, so... Do you want to have lunch with us...?" Yugi stared at the floor.

"Wow. Do you need help?" Yami laughed.

"Ugh! Stop it!" Yugi told Yami, feeling embarrassed.

 _"Wait, he's short and has spiky hair!_ " Nina thought. "Do you want to really have lunch with me... Or do you just want this?" Nina pulled out her deck, which was still in the box.

"That box?" Yugi made a confused look.

"Don't act like I wouldn't find out!" Nina frowned.

"Okay, look... I'm sorry I carried you... But I don't know what that box has to do with that!"

"The fact that you carried me, isn't the problem! I'm mad because you stole my deck!" Nina began to snap.

"Stole your deck? I didn't do that. I have my own deck!" Yugi defended himself.

"But a friend of mine told me so, and she wouldn't lie! Unlike you..." Nina crossed her arms.

"But I didn-"

"Enough!" Nina stood up.

"Nina, please! Try to understand that I have no clue about what you're talking about. I saw you duel, I carried you, but that's it. I promise!" Yugi looked at Nina with puppy eyes, but she didn't fall for them.

"Also, you better not tell anyone that I duel!" Nina yelled, and then walked to the sink to splash cool water on her face.

"Well, she sure is rude..." Yami stated.

"I'm just frustrated that she thinks that I stole her deck..." Yugi said.

"Yes, but even if she didn't think you stole her deck, she still has a short temper," Yami smirked.

"Yeah, I guess that's true!" Yugi laughed in his head.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **The next day...**

Nina walked to school with Bethany. "But, Bethany. Are you being totally honest on how you found my deck?"

Bethany gave Nina a nervous glare. "Do you really want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine... I was the person who stole your deck. On the day you found out your deck went missing, I called in sick for school, but went to make sure you actually knew about your missing deck since I couldn't just give you your deck out of no where. Then, I went to the jail Ender, or the guy who harassed us was at. I pretended to be an old friend of his, and when I visited him we dueled. But I used your deck. And I won! I just really needed to get back at him," Bethany admitted.

A burning strike of guilt slashed through Nina. She was so rude to Yugi, and all because she accused him for stealing her deck. No, this was all Bethany's fault! She shouldn't have lied.

"Bethany! Why did you do that? I totally yelled at that boy who carried me! I feel so bad... You should've just asked!" Nina panicked.

"You would've said no."

"You don't know that!"

"Okay, well that was in the past, it's too late now! So let's just put it behind us!" Bethany frowned.

"How did you even steal my deck?!"

"After the nurse put the ice packs under your knees saying that nothing was broken or whatever, she left. Once she was gone, and since you were unconscious, I took your deck from your purse," said Bethany.

"I can't believe this! " Nina stomped her foot on the ground.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Bethany shrugged.

Nina began running. _"That's what I need to tell Yugi..._ "

 **~ oOo ~**

 **A/N: I'm back! I feel like this chapter was a filler chapter, but I kinda like it! And if you didn't like this chapter, I think what I have planned for the next chapter will be more fun. Also, thank you for the reviews and favorite. Until next time!**


	3. Old Memories, New Friends

\- Chapter Three -

Old Memories, New Friends

Nina ran to her locker. She got her stuff and saw Yugi in the hallway. "Hi!" She smiled.

Yugi had a scared look on his face, "um... hi? Weren't you just mad at me?"

"That's exactly what I came to talk to you about. I'm so sorry that I blamed you for taking my deck... you see, a now not friend, told me that you took it. But she was the one who really did. She framed you just because she didn't want to take credit for her stupid mistake. But like I said, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. And... if that invitation is still available, I'd love to have lunch with you..." Nina blushed. She felt so awkward inside.

Yugi stared at Nina. She looked so sad. "Of course you can have lunch with us!" He smiled.

Nina smiled back, "then I'll see you at lunch time!"

"Yep!" They both nodded, as the bell rang and they both headed to class.

 **~ oOo ~**

This time when class ended, things were different. Instead of being in no rush whatsoever, Nina kept picking up her pace. Instead of sleeping during class, she stayed wide awake. Instead of listening to her death metal sound track, she listened to a rap sound track.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me today?"_ Nina thought as she grabbed her lunch tote bag. _"Oh. I'm having lunch with Yugi and his friends! That's why I feel a little off, I'm excited! I haven't had lunch with people in about a year and a half!"_ Nina thought as she slightly blushed.

After a couple of minutes, Nina made it to the patio. She looked around, but couldn't see Yugi anywhere. She looked down after feeling a poke on her arm. "Oh, I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot!" Yugi laughed.

"So, where are we gonna be eating?" Nina tilted her head, making her black and mid-lenght hair fall to the side.

"I'll show you!" Yugi grabbed Nina's hand, and led her to the table.

Nina felt like saying something like, "woah! Hey, slow down, buddy! We just met!" But she let him hold her hand since she felt bad for yelling at him.

Once they reached the table, everyone stared at Nina. "Hi," they all said at the same time.

"Hey!" Nina added on, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"So Nina let you hold her hand, huh? She must really like you!" Tristan whispered to Yugi, while raising his eyebrows up and down.

Yugi blushed, but pretended to not hear that. "So... Nina, what's your favorite food?" He was desperate for a conversation to start.

Nina thought for a moment, "probably sushi?"

"I don't have a favorite food, but sushi is really good!" Yugi smiled.

"Caaaaann you feeell the looooovvvveee toniight?" Joey and Tristan sung together, referring to Nina and Yugi.

"Oh cut it out, you two!" Tea snapped, and then turned to Nina. "So Nina, how do you feel about _friendship?"_

"Friendship?" Nina lifted an eyebrow, as Tea nodded with wide eyes.

"She doesn't care about your friendship speeches, Tea!" Tristan shouted.

"How dare you!" Tea frowned.

Tristan and Tea then started fighting. And out of nowhere, Joey joined in just for the fun of it.

"I'm sorry you have to see this..." Yugi slapped his forehead.

"Yugi, your friends are so weird!" Nina laughed loudly, causing everyone at the table to look at her. "In a good way," she added on.

After everyone shared a good laugh about the fight, it made Nina think of old times...

Nina had friends a year and a half ago, but things changed. Nina had three best friends named Norie, Margo, and Jube. They were inseparable! Or so Nina thought. One day, when Nina's ex dumped her, Margo started hitting on him. Nina didn't like that, so she stopped being friends with Margo. Then, June got mad because Nina was 'being mean' to Margo, and they fought. Then, they stopped friends after that fight. Norie actually stayed friends with Nina, but Nina's dad forced Nina to move with him to Domino City. The night Nina moved, a drunk driver hit Norie while she was crossing the street. Unfortunately, she didn't make it through the night... And since Nina had just moved, she didn't ever get the chance to say goodbye.

 **~ oOo ~**

"Thanks for inviting me, guys! That was fun!" Nina said, grabbing her bag.

"No problem! You're welcome to come eat with us again anytime!" Joey grinned.

"That means invite her again, Yugi!" Tristan poked Yugi with his elbow.

"Nina, would you like to have lunch with us again tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"Yes!" Nina giggled.

Nina was about to say goodbye, when, "wait! Nina, are we friends now?" Joey asked.

"Of course we're friends now!" Nina smiled. All of a sudden, Joey and Tristan ran up to Nina , pulling her in a group hug.

"You've got a friend in me! You've got a friend in me! When the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed!" From there, Nina started singing. "You just remember what your old pal said," Yugi joined in too. "Boy you've got a friend in me! Yeah, you've got a friend in-"

"Okay, guys! That's enough... " Tea looked stressed.

"C'mon Tea, join in on da fun!" Joey opened his arms to leave space for Tea in the group hug.

"Erm... No thank you."

"What's the matter? You don't know the words?" Tristan suggested.

Tea just stared at them, and they all could've sworn they saw a vain pop out of her forehead.

"Oh my god, guys! She doesn't know the words to the song!" Tristan pointed at Tea, as the rest of the group gasped.

"What? No- of course I know the words, that song is a classic!" Tea crossed her arms, stared at the floor as a slight frown formed on her face.

"Get in here Tea, the song is literally called, 'You've Got A FRIEND In Me'! You love friendship!" Tristan claimed.

"Yes, I do love friendship. But- Ugh, whatever! I have to go to the bathroom," Tea stormed off.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Nina scratched her head.

"Yeah, we don even know!" Joey added on.

"That's strange," Yugi's eyes followed Tea, as she made her way out of the patio.

"Yeah. But do ya wanna know somethin even more strange, Yug? Tristan and I sing when we're happy." Joey said as he looked down, noticing that they all were still in the group hug. "As you can see."

"What? I don't sing when I'm happy. Only you do that, Joey!" Tristan protested.

"Awe man, dat just makes it even weirder..." Joey pouted.

"It's okay, Joey. When I'm happy, I listen to rap music!" Nina laughed at herself.

"If you listen to rap when you're happy, what do you listen to when you're feeling neutral?" Yugi asked with caution.

"DEATH METAL!" Nina grinned.

Everyone just have her a blank look, especially Joey. "What? At least I'm not the one who sings when I'm happy!" Nina teased.

"Good point." He added on.

 **~ oOo ~**

After Yugi got home and did his homework, he went into his room. "See, Yami. Nina isn't so bad!"

"I suppose not..." Yami concluded.

"She still needs to meet you, you know."

"Who wouldn't want to meet me?" Yami laughed.

"You're so conceited!" Yugi smirked.

"I can't really argue with that," Yami chuckled.

"No you can't!" Yugi laughed.

Yugi checked the time, "nine already?! I should probably go to sleep now."

"Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodnight, Yami," Yugi said as he crawled into his bed. He thought of lunch time, and how glad he was for how smoothly things went.

 _"Today was a good day,"_ Yugi thought, as he finally fell asleep.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter was literally a little bit more then five hundred words less then the other chapters! I really like this chapter, but I feel like things were rushed. I don't know, this was the first chapter I made where I didn't have writer's block, so that's why I probably feel like that. Also, this was the first chapter with comedy! The Toy Story and Lion King refferences, though! But yeah, another reason why I really enjoy this chapter is because I find the other ones very dramatic and serious, so I thought I'd lighten the story up a little bit. And again thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Until next time!**


	4. The Chosen Ones

\- Chapter Four -

The Chosen Ones

 **Two days later...**

Nina woke up and got ready. Nothing out of the ordinary. She grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. As she locked the front door to her house, someone stopped her. "Excuse me, ma'am. Are you Nina West?" The mailman asked.

"Yes. That would be me, who's asking?"

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" He smiled.

Nina was shocked, but she didn't want to be rude. "Yes...why do you ask?"

"Then I think you'll like this package," he smiled as he handed her a box, and walked off.

 **~ oOo ~**

Nina searched the patio to have lunch with her new friends, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Strange...did they forget?"

After a couple more minutes of waiting, since the class she had with Yugi was after lunch, she headed to her next class.

When she entered the classroom, there they were. "Oh, there you guys are!"

"What's up, Nina?" Joey waved.

"Hey," Tristan nodded.

"Hi, Nina..." Yugi didn't look at her.

"I thought we were having lunch at the patio again. Did you guys forget?" Nina pouted.

"Of course we didn't forget! I was just about to go find ya!" Joey patted Nina's shoulder.

"What happened was, Tea told us to meet here before lunch started. We asked 'what about Nina?' but she said that after she was done talking to us, we could go find you. She was very insistent...sorry about that!" Tristan scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. Well that's okay! I'm here now!" Nina smirked.

"Right!" Joey nodded.

"Hi, guys! Oh. Nina's here...?" Tea threw on a fake smile.

"Hi!" Nina was being nice, thought she felt like saying 'rude much'.

"Hey, Tea," all of the boys said at once.

"Guys, I have good news!" Tea bounced up and down.

"I have the exact opposite," Yugi said.

"What is it Tea?" Joey asked, though it sounded like he really had no interest.

"You started your period?" Tristan clapped sarcastically.

"Wha- NO! I just scheduled a dance audition!" Tea cheered.

"You dance Tea?" Nina asked.

"Like a pro!" Tea put her hand on her right hip.

"That's nice, Tea..." Yugi stared off into the distance.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Nina asked with a caring tone.

"My grandpa's soul was taken..." He answered with tears in his eyes.

"What!? How is that even possible?!" Nina dragged her cheeks down with her hands, making the skin under her eyes drag down.

"Last night when I was at home, I got a package from-"

"Industrial Illusions..." Nina finished for him.

"...How did you know?" Yugi slowly turned his head in her direction.

"Because I got a package too."

Everyone looked at Nina in shock. "I thought you kept da fact that ya duel a secret!" Joey cringed.

"Oh, I do."

 **~ oOo ~**

Nina went back inside and opened the package. "A glove? What are these star shaped holes in it?" Nina tried on the glove. She then looked at the star chips, and saw that they went into the glove. "Well, that explains that." Nina continued observing, "The last thing we have here is this video..." She placed the tape in her v.h.s.

The video turned on, and Maximillion Pegasus appeared on the screen. "Ah, hello there Nina girl!"

Nina scuffed.

"You can reply, I'm really here." Pegasus smirked.

"How do you know me?" Nina asked in shock.

"Well, if I'm being completely honest...I don't!" Pegasus laughed.

"Wait, then how did you get my address?" Nina's head felt light from confusion.

Pegasus moved his hair to the side, "my millenium eye told me so."

"Your eye can...talk?" Nina gulped.

"Not exactly, it just makes me...aware of things. It gives me knowledge."

Nina didn't know how to respond to that.

"It tells me that you have a talent for my game, and that you hide it. It also tells me that I need to invite you to Duelist Kingdom for my tournament!"

"I'm flattered, but I'd prefer not to let people know that I duel," Nina simply said.

"Oh but this is your destiny, Nina girl! Even if you weren't very good at dueling, I would still invite you because my eye says it's your destiny. And even you, Nina girl, cannot escape that fact," Pegasus grinned.

"But what if I don't come?" Nina challenged.

"Oh, trust me Nina girl! You will." Pegasus said and the video ended.

 **~ oOo ~**

"So you're going to duelist kingdom?" Nina asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I have to. For my grandpa...are you?" Yugi replied.

"Yes," Nina said. If she wasn't sure before, she was now. "It's okay, Yugi. I haven't met your grandpa, but I'll still help you get his soul back!"

"Thanks, Nina!" Yugi looked a bit more happy now.

"When does the tournament start anyway?" Tristan asked.

"Saturday," Nina answered.

"Yeah, we can all meet when the boat takes off on friday," Yugi added on.

"Sounds like a plan!" Said Joey.

"DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT MY AUDITION!?" Tea raged.

"Fine...Tea, when's your audition?" Joey rolled his eyes.

"Saturday. Thanks for asking! " Tea smiled, acting like she hasn't just yelled at everyone.

"Oh. Well while your doing that, we're all gonna be in Duelist Kingdom!" Tristan shrugged.

"Yeah, we're gonna help Yug get his grandpa's soul back!" Joey did his creepy chin face.

"But...I wanna help!" Tea stomped.

"Too bad! You're gonna be havin fun at your audition, or whatever!" Joey mumbled.

"Fine! I'll just cancel it then!" Tea crossed her arms.

 _"She sure_ is _one annoying bitch..."_ Nina thought.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **At the patio...**

"Alright people, hand it over," Tristan put out his hands, and Yugi and Nina both but money in them. Nina voted for Joey because she didn't really like Tea. Yugi voted for Joey because he knew he was going to lose, so he just wanted to cheer him on.

"Ah, I'll beat ya next time!" Joey frowned.

"What do you mean, Joey? You always beat me!" Said Tea, making everyone look at her for that false comment. "At losing!" She added on, and made Joey growl.

"Hey, how about you duel me, Tea?" Nina smiled.

"Duel you? I think I'll pass."

"Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, we wanna see Nina duel anyway!" Joey argued.

"Mmm...okay, fine." Tea rolled her eyes.

Nina sat across from Tea. "Duel!"

"I'll go first," Tea said, looking at her hand. "I set a monster. That's the end of my turn."

"Okay then, I draw! I summon a monster in attack position." Nina summoned Magical Ghost. "Go, attack Tea's monster!"

Tea groaned as she was forced to place her monster in the graveyard.

"I set a card, and end my turn." Nina added on.

"Alright, now I draw! Okay, I summon Flame Sorcerer in defense position, and end my turn." Tea grinned. _"She can't take down my flame sorcerer with her lousy Magical Ghost!"_

Nina drew a card. "Alright, I guess I'll summon Wattkid in attack position. In addition, I set a card. That's the end of my turn."

"Your mistake, I tribute summon Dark Magician Girl!" Tea sent Flame Sorcerer to the graveyard, then summoned Dark Magician Girl. "My monster is now going to attack your Wattkid!"

"Not so fast!" Nina objected. "My trap activates! Gravity Bind doesn't allow monsters level four or higher to attack, so Wattkid is safe." (Dark Magician Girl is level six).

"Then I guess I end my turn..."

"I activate my faced down card. Union Attack allows me to add the attack points of all of the faced up monsters that I control. I only have one other face up monster, Magical Ghost, who has one thousand three hundred attack points. If you add that to Wattkid, he now has two thousand three hundred attack points. Wattkid, attack Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl was wiped off the field. "Luckily for you, this card doesn't allow you to receive damage, or allow me to attack with any other of my faced up monsters. So, I'll just set this card and end my turn. "

"My turn. I summon Maha Vailo in attack position. Attack Wattkid!" Tea had a grudge against Wattkid now.

"Hold on, my trap activates!" Nina's trap was Draining Shield. This denied Maha Vailo's attack, and added his attack points to Nina's L.P. Nina now had five thousand five hundred fifty L.P.

"Ugh! I end my turn!" Tea frowned.

"I summon Phoenix Neon in attack position-"

"Wait, you can't do that! Phoenix Neon is level five!" Tea whined.

"No, I can normal summon him. His level will just become level three. Now...attack Maha Vailo, Phoenix Neon!" Tea's L.P dropped to three thousand six hundred fifty. "Magical Ghost, attack her life points directly!" Tea's L.P were now at two thousand three hundred fifty. "Finally Wattkid, attack her directly!" Tea's L.P decreased to one thousand three hundred fifty. "I end my turn."

"My turn...I set a card..." Tea said hopelessly.

 _"I wonder what that card is...it doesn't matter. At this point, I have to take the risk,"_ Nina thought. "Phoenix Neon, attack her life points directly!" Phoenix Neon attacked, and Nina won. "Good game!"

"Yay, good job Nina!" Joey said, as he high-fived Nina.

"Thanks!" She replied.

"You duel pretty damn good, Nina! " Tristan agreed.

"Awe, thank you!" Nina hugged Joey and Tristan, making them both blush. Nina noticed that, "hey, I said you've got a _friend_ in me! Nothing more!" She laughed. The three of them took in deep breathes, as if they were going to sing again.

"You better not sing again!" Tea demanded.

"We'll do it when she's gone... " Tristan whispered to Joey and Nina. The two nodded.

Nina saw Yugi look all sad and alone. "Awe, don't think I forgot about you!" She hugged him. He blushed the most.

"Aye, does anyone smell New York coming?" Joey shouted, making Tristan laugh.

"What?" Nina cringed.

"I'll tell ya when you finally get it," Joey winked.

"Okay, weirdo..." Nina laughed.

"Nina," Yugi said.

"Yeah?" She looked down at him.

"I'll have to beat you in a duel..." he looked nervous to tell her that.

"What?"

"I can sense it..."

"Oh. Okay!" She shrugged.

"You aren't mad?" He looked up at her.

"Of course not! We're friends now! And besides, you can't win duels if you can't lose," Nina smiled.

"Right!" Yugi smiled.

"Wow. Such a beautiful moment!" Joey pretended to cry.

"You're right. Let's ruin it," Tristan smirked and Joey nodded.

"DOG PILE!" Tristan yelled.

"Wha- AHHHHHH!" Nina screamed as Joey and Tristan landed on her, and she fell on Yugi.

"You guys are SO immatture!" Tea swooshed her hair and walked away.

"Someone needs to change their pad," Tristan said, making everyone laugh.

"Tristan, you're terrible!" Nina tried to hold in her laughs.

"Only when I want to be."

"Dat must be always..." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, can we get up now? I think I feel my ribs bending..." Yugi said.

"My bad," Tristan, who was on the top of the pile, got off. The rest followed after.

After Nina got up, she gave Yugi a hand. He grabbed hers, and she pulled him up. "Anything broken?" She asked sarcastically.

"Thankfully, no!"

"That's nice." She laughed.

"It sure is! I wouldn't want this getting broken!" Yugi held the millenium puzzle in his hands.

"Your necklace?" Nina questioned.

"It's no ordinary necklace," Yugi smiled.

"Oh, really now?" Nina raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later!" Yugi said as the bell rang, and they all headed to class.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **Friday night...**

Nina, Yugi, and Joey were in line to get on the boat. Nina was wondering how Tristan and Tea were going to sneak on, while Yugi was trying to help get Joey on the boat. _"I sure hope they'll be okay..."_

"C'mon, Nina!" Yugi called her over.

"Coming!" She speed walked towards them.

As they got onto the boat, Joey looked excited. "Duelist Kingdom, here we come!" He said, ready for the long journey they had ahead of them.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **A/N: Wow, there hasn't been a duel in this story since Atem was still alive. I just had to add one. I almost forgot this was YU-GI-OH! Also, does anyone smell New York coming? I'll explain that later. Hee hee hee... Until next time!**


	5. Jealous Vibes

\- Chapter Five -

Jealous Vibes

As three friends walked into the boat, they stared down at the ocean. "I've always loved the ocean," Nina said out of the blue.

"Yeah, me too. I've had some pretty good times at the beach! But I'll tell ya guys about that in later chapters," Joey smiled.

"God dammit Joey, stop breaking the fourth wall!" Nina and Yugi yelled.

"Oops, my bad!" Joey had a sweat drop.

"It's okay, I guess..." Nina was hypnotized by the movement of the waves.

"Anyway Yug, thanks for sacrificing one of your star chips for me! Hopefully nobody finds out, or they might try to take advantage of us!" Joey shouted.

"Then stay quiet about it," Yugi instructed.

"Woah, Yug...check it out!" Joey blushed.

"Hey, you're that Yugi person everyone's talking about! You're famous you know?" A blonde girl approached the teens.

"Yeah, and I'm his best friend!" Joey bragged though she ignored him.

"And who might you be?" She looked up at Nina.

"A duelist."

"Well isn't that obvious. I mean, what's a little girl like you doing hanging out with these squirts?" Mai shut her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, my feelings! What's a little girl LIKE YOU doing with no clothes on?" Nina pointed to Mai's crop-top.

"Ouch! I like you. And the name's Mai."

"I like you, too! And I'm Nina," she said saluting.

"Well Nina, I look forward to dueling you in the future." Mai began walking away. "But don't be expecting me to go easy on you." She looked back, then went on with her night.

"Try a different attempt Joey, she doesn't seem to like your flirting too much," Nina teased.

"Yeah, well I haven't seen you and Yugi together yet! How about YOU try a different attempt?" Joey snapped back.

"Bitch," Nina frowned.

"Horror," Joey laughed.

"You know, Joey? You're damn lucky we're in public right now..." Nina smirked.

"Oh no, Nina's gonna kick my butt!" Joey played around dramatically.

Nina darted him a grin that hid evil intentions.

"Uh...I wouldn't test her Joey," Yugi stepped into the middle of the two.

"He's not wrong you know," Nina turned away from the boys to look at the stars.

 **~ oOo ~**

Tristan and Tea hid in a corner of the ship. Tea looked around anxiously, "Oh, I really need to pee!"

"Go over there," Tristan pointed to a different corner.

"Idiot, I'm not a boy!" Tea snapped.

"Geez, I was just trying to be helpful! No need to call me an idiot..." Tristan pouted.

Silence filled the area for a couple of seconds.

"If it helps, in a couple more hours the sun will rise," Tristan smiled.

"And why the hell would that help!?" Tea threw another daily tantrum.

"I don't know. Something just told me to say that..." Tristan shrugged.

 **~ oOo ~**

Joey, Yugi, and Nina had moved to a different part of the giant boat. Joey was going over his deck with Yugi, while Nina mugged Weevil.

About a second later, Weevil walked up to them.

 _"Not this punk..."_ Nina thought, still mugging Weevil.

"Well if it isn't Nina West? Ooh, with the king of games! And whoever that is..." He looked at Joey.

"I'm Joey Wheeler! Remember me, 'cause I'm gonna be the next king of games!"

"Yeah, whatever," Weevil rolled his eyes.

"How do you know Nina?" Yugi asked.

"Nina and I have...history."

"Shut up! We do not!" Nina frowned.

"Okay, it's out now. There's no need to hide it anymore!" Weevil tried to manipulate Nina.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked another question.

"Well Nina had the hots for me, so we hit it off."

"What the fuck, Weevil?! YOU were the one who liked ME! That was COMPLETELY one-sided! And we never hit anything off!" Nina was ready to punch Weevil in the mouth.

"Oh, so there was a thing between you and Weevil before? Why did you date this douche?" Joey asked Nina.

"There was never a thing between us."

"That's what I thought before Rex told me your little secret that you hid from Tra-"

BOOM!

Nina punched Weevil in the face, causing him to fly back.

Everyone stared at her as if she belonged in a mental home, but all she said was, "tell them the truth."

Weevil touched where Nina hit, and flinched from the pain. "Fine. There wasn't ever a thing going on between Nina and I."

"That's right, there wasn't." She added.

Weevil got up. "Nina isn't the only reason I came to you guys. Yugi, I was wondering if you would let me see your Exhodia cards?"

"I don't know...these cards are very precious to me..." Yugi looked down at the five cards. Nina looked at Yugi, shaking her head. He ignored her. Just because her and Weevil had beef, that doesn't mean they would. Right? "Um...okay, but be careful with them..." Yugi handed Weevil the cards.

 _"Idiot!"_ Nina thought.

"Wow, Yugi. These cards are so valuable...so rare..." Weevil turned around and threw the cards into the ocean.

"No!" Yugi tried to catch them but it was too late.

"Why, you little bitch!" Nina grabbed Weevil by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"Yugi! Your cards!" Joey dived into the water hoping to save every last part.

"Joey!" Yugi jumped after Joey, since he started drowning.

"Looks like it's just you and me again!" Weevil laughed and kicked Nina in the stomach.

"That hurt less then one of your pathetic little fleas attacking my life points directly," Nina grinned before kicking Weevil in the-

"Yugi! Joey!" Tristan and Tea called and let down a latter.

"No! No! No!" The two teenagers struggled to hold the latter, and it began slipping out of their fingers.

Nina ran and helped.

 _"Man, Tea is weak! And I thought her deck was the weakest part of her..."_ Nina tried to hold on her giggles.

After Joey and Yugi climbed up, Nina turned around.

"He got away..." Nina growled.

"Who? Weevil?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I hate...UGH! THAT BITCH MAKES ME SO MAD! I just wanna fucking...UGH!" Nina slammed her fist against a wall on the ship.

"Nina, I think you need to calm down..." Yugi tried to put out Nina's flames.

"Yugi, I can't! You don't understand. Weevil is the reason why everyone thinks I'm a slut! He is the reason why I get bullied! I can't just calm down, knowing that he can repeat the same crap over again!" Nina's eyes watered up.

"Nina, are you okay?" Yugi felt bad for Nina, who was breaking down in front of everyone.

"No...not anymore..." Nina began running. She didn't want any of her new friends to see her cry. She just ran, though she had no idea where the path she took was leading.

She ended up running into Mai, who was kicking Rex Raptor out of her new room. She looked at Nina. "Wow, Nina, are you okay?"

Nina shook her head, as she sniffed in and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Come inside," Mai opened the door for Nina, and Rex tried to run in. "Nina, not you!" She said, shutting the door on his face.

 **~ oOo ~**

Yugi stayed up tossing and turning.

"Restless?" Yami asked.

"Yeah."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"Of her?" Yami laughed.

"Yea-wait what?" Yugi blushed.

"Your denial only makes it more obvious."

"Okay...I was thinking of her. And what I mean by that, is that I was thinking of how I'm going to cheer her up."

"Nina obviously likes nice and honest guys, just make a move! Or should I say...activate your monster's effect?" Yami winked.

"Yami!" Yugi blushed.

"Yugi. Do you like Nina?"

"Well...it depends on what you mean by like. Say-"

"Okay. I mean like like her. Be completely honest."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Well, Yugi?"

"Uhhh...Nina? Well..." Yugi stuttered.

"Oh, so you do!" Yami smiled.

"OKAY! FINE! I DO! HAPPY?" Yugi covered his head with a pillow to hide the embarrassed look on his face.

"On a scale of one to ten how much?" Yami asked with a stupid smile on his face.

"Ten..." Yugi got lost in thought.

"Yugi, after that response, if you're thinking about what I think you are, then something is wrong with you..." Yami cringed.

"Yami!" Yugi blushed like crazy.

"But were you?" That stupid smile appeared on Yami's face again.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions!" Yugi turned, and tried to fall asleep.

 _"That means he was."_ Yami smirked to himself.

 **~ oOo ~**

Nina finished explaining everything to Mai. The secrets, the past, what goes on at school, and what just happened.

"Wow...I'm sorry, Nina..."

"Thank you..." Nina wiped her tears with a tissue.

Nina checked the time. "Eleven fifteen already? We should get some sleep!"

Mai nodded in agreement.

And so, Nina slept on the couch and Mai got the bed. Which was fair, since Nina wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **The next day...**

When getting off of the boat, Mai and Nina ran into Yugi and his colleagues.

"I should be getting on my way," Mai walked off.

"You're leaving us?" Nina questioned.

"You have you're business with your folks, I have my business with mine."

"Right!"

"And don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again. Besides, I you still owe me a duel."

"Oh, you're on!" Nina grinned.

"You got it. But, I must be getting on my way now."

"Bye! And thank you!" Nina waved as Mai left.

"Are you okay now, Nina?" Yugi asked with extreme caution.

"I won't be completely okay until everyone knows the truth. But I feel better then yesterday."

"Nina...what exactly is the truth?"

It was silent for some seconds.

"I'll tell you...if you tell me what's so special about your necklace!"

"Okay!" Yugi agreed.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **After a long day of dueling...**

Nina walked to the hill where Yugi told her to meet him once she finished the duel she was in. "Hi," she sat next to him.

"Hi!"

"So...we have to be COMPLETELY honest?" Nina asked.

"Yep!" Yugi replied.

"Well in that case, you go first!" Nina smiled.

"All right then..." Yugi looked down at his millennium puzzle.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **A/N: Hey! I'm back. I know this chapter took really long, and if I'm being completely honest, I just wrote this all right now. Which is probably why I don't really like it. Another reason why I don't like this chapter is Yami. I was going to make someone else have that conversation with Yugi, but I just chose Yami anyway. Yami will not be like this in the rest of the chapters, so don't get used to this. Also, I don't think that this fanfic is going to be comedy anymore so I hope you like the first two dramatic chapters, because that's what this story is going to be like from now on. Or again. Until next time!**


	6. Feelings I've Never Felt Before

\- Chapter Six -

Feelings I've Never Felt Before

 **Nina's p.o.v:**

I wanted to watch what would happen once Yugi used his 'magic necklace', or whatever he called it. I watched until he said, "no peeking!" and winked at me. And being the good person I want to be, I didn't peek.

"All right, Nina." A deep voice said. "You can look now."

I opened my eyes to see a boy who looked just like Yugi but this was no boy, but a man. But the resemblance was unbelievable! He had the same...well, everything that Yugi had! But there were a few things that made them different. Yugi was a bit shorter then whoever this was, and this person had blonde strokes throughout his hair, also his voice was deeper then Yugi's.

"Nina, are you still in there?" He asked. I guess I was looking straight at him when I was thinking.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here!" I shook my head.

He just smirked at me.

"Yugi?" I asked.

"No," he started, "I go by Yami."

"Nice to meet you, Yami!" I held out my hand and we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nina." He smiled, "I've been waiting for a while now."

 _"You've been waiting for four days, Yami!"_ Yugi thought.

 _"I heard that."_ Yami responded through his mind.

 _"Oops!"_ Yugi replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked Nina.

"You should ask that to Yugi." Yami said before transforming into the Yugi that Nina knew.

"Yugi?" Nina asked.

"That's me..." Yugi smiled with a sweat drop.

"Who's Yami? Why are you him- or why is he you? What's going on!" Nina panicked.

"Well, it has something to do with my millennium puzzle. But I don't know much more..." Yugi started, "but I know that Yami is inside of my millennium puzzle, and my puzzle has a power. I think? I'm not really so sure about all of it. Sorry."

"It's okay." Nina said.

"Well, that's that. I guess it's your turn now." Yugi said and Nina gulped.

"It's kind of a long story...you might want to sit down." Nina sighed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yugi sat.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **It all started when I went to a party with my friends, or ex friends, and my boyfriend. At the time he was my boyfriend, I mean. His name was Travis. And my friends were named Margo, Norie, and Jube.**

"I can't believe you FINALLY decided to come to a party with us!" Margo shook Nina's arm.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Nina smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I agree. We've been trying to get you to come to a party for two years now. This is quite the occasion!" Norie giggled.

"It sure is. We're gonna make Nina party sooo hard tonight!" Jube grinned.

All three girls practically held on to Nina through the whole short walk to the door. "Nina, ring the doorbell, RING THE DOORBELL!" Norie squealed.

Nina rang the doorbell, and Travis opened it.

"Told you that you were gonna party hard tonight..!" Jube whispered to Nina, making her slightly blush.

"Hey," Travis smiled at Nina.

"Hi," Nina said sounding a bit embarrassed.

"You guys can't get a room if you guys aren't in the house!" Margo teased.

"R-right, you guys come right in." Travis opened the door all the way, and all three girls shook Nina and squealed as she walked through the door to her very first party.

"Omg, now what do we do now that you're actually here!?" Margo looked around the expensive looking house.

"We can dance, flirt, drink..." Jube shrugged.

Norie looked behind them and saw Travis staring at his girlfriend. It would be fair for him to spend the night with her, but since this was Nina's first party, she should spend at least a little bit of it with her best friends. "All right guys, not to be a party pooper or anything, but our time with Nina should be limited." Norie said slightly tilting her head towards Travis.

"Fine, I guess." Jube sighed.

"That means we have to make this count! C'mon Nina!" Margo said pulling Nina towards the kitchen, though the house was so big they almost missed it.

The giant kitchen was right next to the living room, which had a dj and a dance floor filled with people. Drunk, annoying, teenage people...

"So Nina, do you want rum or vodka?" Margo asked holding the two glass bottles.

"Woah woah, I came here to have a good time partying not get wasted!" Nina jumped back.

"Same thing..." Margo rolled her eyes.

"I'll take a Capri Sun, thank you very much!" Nina laughed.

"Sure, would you like that in a sippy cup?" Jube laughed, and Norie tried her hardest not to.

"We shouldn't make too much fun of her guys, I don't drink either..!" Norie smiled warmly and stood next to Nina.

"No, we should be big girls now." Nina looked at Norie.

"Okay!" Norie nodded.

"BRING OUT THE COKE!" Nina and Norie said together.

Jube and Margo gave the two girls blank looks.

"How the hell is that an upgrade!" Jube finally broke the silence.

"We want normal Coke, not diet." Norie said with a proud look.

Margo and Jube stared again, and then started bursting out laughing.

"You guys are lame." Margo said.

"Come talk to us when you want to party like big kids. C'mon Margo, let's hit the dance floor!" Jube said as the two party animals danced their way two the dance floor.

"Rude much," Nina smirked.

"Agreed." Norie added.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"I just don't understand. I come to every crazy party with Jube and Margo because they're my friends, and it's always the same. It never changes. It's always the same annoying people doing annoying things with people they don't even know. See what I mean?" Norie pointed to a girl twerking.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Nina said, pouring her and Norie cups of soda.

"Hold that thought," Norie started and then pulled out a marker from her pocket, "to write our names, I don't want anyone drinking our soda and then having us getting any diseases!" She smiled.

Nina wrote her name with her nice bubbly handwriting, and Norie wrote her name in cursive.

"Anyway, it's all so disappointing. Why would people our age act like this? We're only freshman..." Norie took a sip of her drink, "sometimes I wonder why we're even friends with Margo and Jube. But then I remember all we've been through together. We've been besties since fifth grade!"

"To be completely honest, I wonder that too. A lot, actually. But then I think about it...Travis and I are nothing alike, but we're dating! He's popular, cool, charming. While I'm...the exact opposite." Nina looked down at her cup.

 **You might want to keep that in mind, Yugi. That's kind of important.**

"Nina, even if you aren't just like Travis that doesn't make you a horrible person! All the girls totally envy you! I mean, it's not every girl here who gets to say she's dating Travis Stone! You should be saying you're lucky!" Norie winked.

"Calm down!" Nina rolled her eyes.

Norie laughed. "Anyway, I have to go to the bathroom from drinking all of that Coke. Do you mind waiting for me outside? There are some creeps here..." Norie looked at some sketchy people in the corner.

"Sure thing, let's go. Because it might take a while to find." Nina joked about how big the house was, making Norie laugh.

 **I know this story hasn't really gone anywhere so far. But here's where things start to get interesting...**

Norie exited the bathroom, and the two girls walked the a hallway that lead back to the kitchen. Things were pretty quiet, until..."NINA!" Jube yelled as she and Margo ran towards their other friends.

Nina was about to ask what was going on until she got interrupted.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!? YOU'RE MISSING IT!" Margo shouted.

"We were just having a bathroom break..." Norie said with a sweat drop.

"There's no time for that! We gotta go!" Margo said as she pulled Nina, and Jube pulled Norie.

"What is going on!" Nina frowned.

"Guess who just came!" Jube smiled at Nina.

"I don't know...the tooth fairy. Just tell me!" Nina demanded.

"You know how this is you first party, so everything has to be super memorable?" Jube asked.

"Geez, don't remind me." Nina rolled her eyes.

"Well, Travis being the good boyfriend he is, after you told him you secretly love dueling, he paid Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood to visit your first party! You know, since Travis is super nice to you and treats you like a queen." Margo said.

 **I noticed that Jube have Margo a look after that, which made me wonder if she knew something...but I decided not to say anything.**

Nina and Norie couldn't believe their eyes, right before them were two champions dueling each other!

 **After I saw that, I thought it was going to be the greatest night of my life! I thought I would actually be happy about going to a party! But I didn't know what was going to happen soon after that, and that was how the worst night of my life started...**

 **~ oOo ~**

"Wait...that can't be how it ends. Please tell me more!" Yugi pouted.

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Yugi. The only people I ever told this story to were Norie and Mai. And that's because I needed to, this isn't just a little story I casually tell people like how I'm telling you..." Nina looked sad.

"I promise you can tell me, whatever happened that night already happened. The night is over, and it can't hurt you anymore. And if it tries to, it'll have to go through me..." Yugi said as he grabbed Nina hand and held it tight, yet gently.

Nina felt like throwing her hand out of his. But instead, she stared at Yugi's hand holding hers. She wanted to say something. But instead, she held his hand back.

She slightly gulped to herself, but she also felt safe. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt safe with Yugi holding her hand.

"Okay. I'll continue..." Nina sighed.

 **~ oOo ~**

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Nina's face lit up.

"Yeah, these two are really good duelists!" Norie added on.

 _"I hope I get to meet them..!"_ Nina smiled as she was lost in thought, watching the duel.

 **I wanted to meet Rex and Weevil after the duel, but they had a huge crowd of fan girls around them. So I decided to wait for the crowd to die down.**

"Enjoying the party, Nina?" Nina turned around and saw Travis behind her.

"Oh, Travis!" Nina hugged her boyfriend. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm having so much fun!"

"Well, I had to impress my babe!" Travis winked at her and she blushed.

"I love you, you know." Travis smiled.

"I love you too, Travis." Nina smiled back.

"Okay, then prove it."

"Excuse me?" Nina raised an eyebrow.

"I made your first party amazing, you can't say I don't love you. Now you need to prove it to me. Prove that you love me." Travis grinned.

"How?" Nina questioned.

"Dance with me." Travis pulled Nina to the crowded dance floor.

"Oh, c'mon Travis! You know I don't dance!" Nina whined.

"That's why if you did, it would prove that you love me!" Travis laughed.

"Ugh, fine!" Nina said as she started dancing, and Travis followed.

"You know, for someone who never dances you're pretty good at it." Travis smiled.

"Oh, stop it!" Nina laughed.

Margo, who was watching Travis and Nina from not too far away, felt jealous and left to the kitchen. She looked around the counter, and saw a cup with Nina's name on it, "bingo!" Margo grinned and poured vodka into the cup. Way too much vodka...

 **I had danced with Travis for about an hour now, and I was a bit thirsty.**

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some of my soda," Nina walked away, but Travis gently grabbed her by the arm.

"I love you," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, too!" Nina smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Nina looked for the cup with her name on it, grabbed it, and downed it super fast. It wasn't until she put the cup down that her head felt light, and everything was dizzy.

"Travis..?" She tried to walk to him, but fell and passed out.

 **I'm not exactly sure of what happened while I was unconscious, but I remember waking up in a room I didn't know. Luckily, Travis was sitting right by my side.**

"Are you okay?" Travis asked Nina.

"I okay as a duel monster!" Nina sounded...not like herself.

"Uh...you sure?" He's asked with a sweat drop.

"No...myheadhurts..." Nina slurred her words.

"Okay." Travis left the room.

 _"What happened to me..? Someone had to have spiked my drink...but who?"_ Nina thought as she slowly gained back consciousness. Not all the way, though.

Travis came back into the room with a glass of water and Advils. "Here."

"Thanks," Nina said as she put the pill in her mouth and then swallowed the water.

 **A few minutes past, and I felt better. Or a little bit better, at least.**

Nina walked down to the party, and her friends came up to her.

"Are you okay, you sure took a fall!" Jube said.

"Yeah Jube, I'm fine." Nina replied with a hiccup.

 _"Perfect. She's drunk..."_ Margo grinned to herself.

"Okay. Well text me if you don't feel good later, because I'm leaving now." Norie said, finishing her drink.

"Norie, does your drink taste funny? Like someone spiked it?" Nina asked tapping the top of Norie's nose.

"Uh...no." Norie cringed.

Margo gave Norie a glare, but looked away as soon as she saw Nina looking at her.

"Bye!" Norie smiled as she left the giant home and everyone said goodbye.

"Excuse me ladies, I gotta hit the restroom!" Travis said as he left.

"Oh of course, Travis!" Margo said twirling her hair.

"Woah, guys! What's going on there?" Jube pointed to the living room.

The three girls walked to the living room, and saw people playing spin the bottle.

"Hey, would ya look at that..? I wanna play..." Nina said with another hiccup.

"Yes, you should so totally play, Nina!" Jube cheered her on.

"Yeah, Nina. Go play! " Margo grinned.

"Okie dokie! " Nina walked and sat in the circle.

Ironically, she got to spin it first. It ended up landing on Rex Raptor.

Slowly, Nina and Rex leaned in for a kiss as everyone in the crowd went crazy.

 **I was so drunk at the time, I didn't even know what I was doing...**

After Rex and Nina kissed, Nina got up.

"I'm feelin a little tired..." Nina sat on a chair and shut her eyes.

"Woah, Rex did you just kiss Nina West? Isn't she Travis' girlfriend?" Weevil asked Rex.

"Yeah," Rex responded.

"Was she a good kisser?" Weevil asked.

"Uh...I don't know why you would care, but yeah."

"Hmm..?" Weevil smirked as he thought about something.

 **I must've fallen asleep on that chair, because I didn't remember anything after I sat down, until...**

"Hello there, you're Nina West. Correct?" Weevil smiled.

"Yeedle doo, that's me!" Nina said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Drowsy."

"Good..." He said before grabbing her waist and pulling himself on her lap, then kissing her.

He lowered his hands from her waist to her bottom, and tried to touch a restricted area.

"Mmm!" Nina shook her head, and pushed him off of her.

He jumped right back into her and pulled off her jacket.

"NINA!?" Jube shouted as her and Margo walked up to the chair.

"It's not what it looks like!" Nina pushed Weevil off as she got off of the chair.

"You're cheating on Travis..." Jube gave Nina a disappointed look.

"I was walking by and saw she was asleep , so I wanted to check on her. Next thing I knew, she started harassing me because she was drunk!" Weevil frowned.

"Not cool Nina, I'm telling Travis!" Margo ran to find him.

"But that's not what happened!" Nina panicked.

"That's so low, Nina. If I had known this is how you would've behaved at parties, we would've never invited you." Jube frowned and went after Margo.

"Hehehehehe!" Weevil laughed.

"Why would you do that!?" She yelled at him.

"Don't flatter yourself..." Weevil rolled his eyes and walked away.

 **Yeah, that was bad. But what happened after that was even worse.**

Nina was about to go after Weevil to give him a piece of her mind, but then, "NINA!" Travis grabbed Nina by the arm and pulled her into a nearby bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He locked the door and threw her into a chair.

"Travis...it's not what I looks like, I swear!" Nina was about to cry.

"Shut up! You...you said you loved me. You proved it...well, you sure had me fooled Nina!" Travis frowned.

"Travis, just listen!" Nina cried.

"NO! First Margo told me you fucking made out with Rex, then you practically have sex with Weevil! You ho, typical for a stupid woman!" Travis yelled.

"I did NOT-"

Nina was interrupted by Travis slapping her in the face.

 **I don't feel comfortable sharing every single detail of what happened in that room that night, but I will say that he used me. Beat me. Ever since then, I've been feminine. I found out that when he was on his so called 'bathroom break', he was drinking with his friends in the front yard. While he was with me in the room, people came up to Weevil telling them they had seen us. He told them that I was a slut, trying to do things with him and Rex. Since everyone thought I was basic and they were jealous of me, and thought Travis was everything, they believed him. And since the party was hosted by Travis, one of the most popular boys in school, most of the kids in our school were there. Weevil told them all this, and now...I get bullied. Every single day...**

 **~ oOo ~**

I gave Yugi a relieved smile.

"I've never actually took the time out of my day to explain that story to someone before..." I said.

"I'm proud of you!" Yugi smiled. "And sorry..."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Anyway, about a week later I got into a fight with Margo. We stopped being friends, and Jube took Margo's side, so I stopped being friends with them. Norie, who was my best friend, stayed by my side the whole time. Unlike Travis, who never even apologized. Since this happened when we were freshman, over the summer he started dating Margo! But that's not the only thing that happened over summer. This was in my old city, but during the summer my dad made me move here. And...and the night we moved...Norie was hit by a drunk driver...and I never got to say goodbye..."

"I'm sorry Nina, I couldn't even imagine the amount of pain you've been through..." Yugi said. "You're very brave."

"Maybe..." I said. "But I feel like most of that is my fault! I never should've agreed to go to that stupid party!"

"Nina, even if you didn't go to that party, you still would've moved away. Then, you would've been was and missed your friends." Yugi said in a gentle tone.

"You're right...and Margo could've flirted with Travis while I was gone! And Norie still would've died." I realised. "Thank you, Yugi. I feel like you've lifted a burden off of my shoulders!"

"I'm glad I could help!" Yugi smiled.

"But..." I started. "If I never went to that party, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. And I also wouldn't have been able to help Bethany. But, it would be nice to have never been bullied..."

"Like I said before Nina, it'll have to go through me..." Yugi said with his kind voice.

"And me!" Yami added, though only Yugi could hear.

"Thanks, Yugi..." I said feeling grateful. "And you too, Yami. If you're listening..."

"You're welcome! From both of us!" Yugi laughed.

"Are you ready to head back now?" Yugi asked me.

"Yep!" I smiled as I walked back with my friend.

I looked down and noticed that we were still holding hands.

 _"Maybe I don't mind..."_ I smiled to myself as she kept walking. _"Maybe."_

I was actually glad I did this today, especially with Yugi. It felt good to finally let go. I felt relaxed. Maybe with my new friends, I'll have a new beginning?

I looked back to where Yugi and I were sitting. The sun was setting, the wind was blowing the green grass, and I finally felt free. It was beautiful.

 **~ oOo ~**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I am still alive. And I am soooo sorry for taking so long! I went on a vacation to Peru for a month, then I got the flu, then I had school work to catch up on since I was on vacation, them I was also working on my other fan fictions. But...it's finally here! Anyway, I think from now on, I'm going to update my fan fictions in the order I created them. This way they should all have somewhat of a schedule. Anyway, thank you for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
